Signs
by Hikishi
Summary: The first of two stories as told from a slightly skewed point of view. A gift-shot for Snowdragonct.


Author's note

Hi all,

I've been keeping this one under wraps as fodder for the fic hungry, and figured now, in the face of my slow updates, would be a good time to post. It's part of a set, so there is another one of these, that I'll post sometime in the future.

Also, this fic is for my good friend Snowdragonct. Someone had the gall to try and pick on our (let's face it people, Snow is one of the best authors in the fandom) favourite author. So while I don't think you're really broken up about the crappy review, I thought I'd post a little pick me up. It's just my way of sticking two fingers up at this anonymous reviewer. Anyone who does read and review Snow's stories, you can pull up the reviews and see it. It was uncalled for (yes, everyone's entitled to their own opinion, but this was just rude really) and it's obvious who we all support .

Anyway, enough with my rant, and enjoy the fic!

Signs, By Hikishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but when I'm super rich I will take over the world and it WILL be mine, mwuahahaha…

Pairings: Read on and find out.

Warnings: Sad, Weird, Slightly Off Balance P.O.V. Light Hilde Bashing (I like her though so don't shoot me)

Genres: Sad, Angst (only a smidge), Sap.

* * *

**SIGNS**

**THE FIRST SIGN**

I swear he felt a little warmer today. Just minutely. I know him like I know my gun. It was strange, seeing him with colour in his cheeks. The room temperature hadn't changed. He hadn't changed. Everything was exactly the same apart from that one thing. I checked his clothes, his hair, even the stupid stuffed animals Une sends him. No joy. He'd laugh at me.

'_You're such a worrier.'_

I smile and squeeze his hand gently, careful not to hurt.

"Sorry, you know how I get."

**THE SECOND SIGN**

He's dreaming again. A little furrow on his brow tells me this. I love to watch him sleep. I can sit here, hour after hour, gazing at him, wondering what he's dreaming about. He and the others would probably scold me, say that it's unhealthy , if they knew. But dreams have meanings don't they? I wonder what his mean. He even keeps a dream book on the subject. I sat down and discussed it with him after his bath. He clearly had trouble though and couldn't explain it to me, so I ended up closing the dream book and kissing him on the forehead, telling him that I would always be ready to listen to him when he was finally able to explain.

**THE THIRD SIGN**

I had a bad day today. Hilde had come over and monopolized him all day. Rearranging everything and questioning, always questioning. She demanded that I remove the special blanket I'd had made for him, frowning when I told her that he like it because it was soft.

"It's too colourful in here." she'd complained.

"He likes it. He likes colour." I'd replied obstinately. He'd already told me so. I remember the first time he'd painted the walls in the bathroom a pastel blue, with clouds of steam billowing over the wall and little bubbles popping everywhere.

'_I like to be surrounded by colour.' _ Was his explanation as I'd stood in the doorway, watching him sponge another cloud of steam above the taps.

Eventually, the argument with Hilde escalated into a shouting match, until his fingers twitched, as if he wanted to slap someone. All of a sudden, I was yelling for Sally and calling the others on my cellphone, desperate and panicked, All the while I kept soothing him. Throwing Hilde out and reassuring him that everything would be okay.

**THE FOURTH SIGN**

I'm so proud of him, fighting so hard. He's going from strength to strength, doing it all by himself. I watch his chest rise and fall with fascination and wonderment. Wufei and I exercised with his earlier today. We're all feeling very upbeat at the moment. Quatre sent home another music file today, promising to be there soon. Trowa's arriving tomorrow and we're going shopping together for his presents. We wouldn't forget his birthday for the world, and this time we have even more reason to celebrate. This time last year I was praying that I would be able to finally make a commitment to him and now it looks like my dream might finally come true, I stayed with him all evening and suddenly, it's dark out.

"I've got to go now, but I'll be back over tomorrow." I promise, kissing his temple and rising to my feet. "Today was a long day, I'm tired."

'_Get some rest.'_ I hear his voice say to me, sounding much like the wind outside. _'I'll see you tomorrow then.'_

"Can't wait." I smile and leave him to go and get some sleep

**THE FINAL SIGN**

"Happy Birthday!" Quatre exclaims, setting a brightly wrapped package on the bed. It's still early, and he's being rather loud, so we all hush him and he blushes. "Sorry."

It joins the already large pile of gifts on the bedside cabinet. Four of them are solely from myself, wrapped in baby blue. We play some music and feast, keeping an eye on the birthday boy with each visitor that arrives to wish him a happy returns. Une drops by with yet **another** stuffed toy. I'm not sure I understand the motive behind this. Maybe it's a private joke. He seems to like them well enough though. He was genuinely touched when he received one the first time. Zechs and Noin show up for a while, and even Relena pops in on her way to a conference to present him with a gift and a kiss. Relena thinks highly of him, despite his initial lack of affection for her.

After a while I find I've gravitated back to his side and watch in amusement as Wufei fails to impress Sally in a game of Twister. We're all being pretty noisy at this point, so I'm surprised when I notice his breathing change ever so slightly.

I reach over and turn the music down, shocked and surprised beyond belief when his eyes flicker open. He looks at me, and tries to focus, confused and uncomprehending. I smile back reassuringly even as the others fall silent with shock, realising what has just happened.

"It's okay." I soothe, stroking brown hair out of indigo eyes. "It's alright, don't worry."

He's tired, I can tell, but Sally had prepared me for this. "It's okay, go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

And just like that, he's sleeping again. But it's the first step. Duo Maxwell is returning to us.

* * *


End file.
